Clinical management of an aging population with its increased prevalence of vascular disease will present future challenges to the medical profession. Availability of a constellation of clinically relevant specialties will required for the efficient delivery of care to these patients. Currently, clinical management of vascular disease is not well focused and lacks interdisciplinary participation in many instances. As a result, management been diffused, institutions frequently have lacked central themes, and an awareness of vascular disease among students and trainees has been acknowledged as poor. This proposal outlined in the candidate's application seeks to coordinate a defined multidisciplinary program for the management of vascular disease. The proposal, takes advantage of the existing facilities and specialists who are committed to the development of an integrated program. Five specific goals have been targeted to accomplish the aims of this proposal: 1. Development and maturation of the Center for Vascular Disease which will utilize existing facilities and staff. Growth and recognition of this facility will provide a focus for developing a multispecialty approach for the care of patients with vascular disease. 2. To coordinate research activities in vascular biology through a Vascular Research Committee composed of basic and clinical scientists. 3. To establish an integrated educational program in vascular disease for students, nurses, houseofficers, fellows and faculty, an Education Committee for Vascular Disease will be appointed to coordinate these activities with the goal of heightening awareness of vascular disease. 4. To establish a Fellowship in Vascular Medicine, which will include opportunities for research as well as clinical management of vascular disease. 5. To prepare and publish Guidelines for the Management of Vascular Disease, which will outline current standards of care as well as recommendations for complex clinical decisions. Successful implementation of these aims will contribute to the achievement of the objectives outlined by e Public Health Service in its "Healthy People 2000" initiative.